In a microscope slide treatment method known in the prior art, a test specimen which is attached to a microscope slide is treated using two phase-separating liquids. In this method, first, an aqueous reagent is placed on an upper surface of the microscope slide to which the specimen is attached. Then a layer of mineral oil or other immiscible oil is placed over the aqueous reagent. The two different phases remain separated even after stirring or agitation. This is desired in this example, however, because the purpose of the placement of the oil layer over the aqueous reagent is to reduce the evaporation of the aqueous reagent during the timed incubation steps (e.g., heating). However, this method requires two separate steps to dispose the reagent and oil on the slide. For example, in one alternative, the aqueous reagent is placed over the biological specimen first and then, in a second step, the oil layer is placed over the aqueous reagent. Alternatively, one could envision first placing the oil layer over the biological specimen, and then placing the aqueous reagent onto the oil layer thereby wherein the aqueous reagent then submerges through the oil layer to the microscope slide surface whereby the oil layer floats on top of the aqueous reagent. A significant disadvantage of this method is that the aqueous layer tends to remain localized at the specific location where the aqueous reagent was first placed on the slide, once the oil layer is placed thereon. If the aqueous reagent is placed on top of the oil layer so the aqueous reagent layer passes through the oil layer but the aqueous reagent layer partially or entirely misses the specimen by not covering the whole specimen area, the aqueous reagent layer is fixed in that exact position once it passes through the oil layer and thus the specimen is not treated with the aqueous reagent. If one were to place, for example, a stir stick or stir device through the oil layer and down to the aqueous layer to mix or move the aqueous layer, the aqueous reagent tends to remain in its original location of placement and cannot be moved to a more useful or appropriate area upon or around the slide or specimen. This reduces the ability of the specimen to react with the reagent in this method. A solution to this problem to increase the efficiency of the process and to minimize the chances of damaging the specimen is desirable.